Pool
by xShadowintheDarkx
Summary: Nico is at the pool with a certain redhead (though not much swimming gets done).


I floated carelessly in the pool, being the only one in that half. The rest of the people were over on the other side, the more shallow one, receiving lessons or helping them. In total, there was only around twenty people though. Right before I decided to relax on this side, I was also helping out with the lessons.

I floated on my back and closed my eyes, feeling the calming presence of the water.

"We need someone else over on the other side with Nico." I heard the instructor call out. "Nishikino Maki, head over there with her."

I opened my eyes to look at the girl, Maki, who was being sent over to my side. She was slowly walking around the pool to this area. I swam up to the edge of the pool, resting my arms on it for support. Just like I was staring at her, she was staring at me. Our eyes met, both not breaking the contact.

I rose my eyebrow in curiosity when she walked past me, not bothering to get into the pool, but instead walking in the direction of the bathroom. What was even more interesting was the fact she turned the direction of the supply closet and not the actual bathrooms. I swam to the stairs of out the pool, closer to the direction of the bathrooms. As I stood up, I saw her glance around the corner and look at me as if she was waiting.

I began to strain my hair, which was usually up but was down for the pool, so I wouldn't drip an excessive amount of water all over the place. I saw her look over at me once again and I took note of how impatient she looked. I stepped out of the pool and walked over to her, not before seeing more people heading into the pool room. I turned the corner to see her leaning on the supply closet door. Her amethyst eyes burned holes in my ruby ones.

I walked up to her and buried my face in her neck, peppering kisses all over her soft, flawless skin. She let out an airy chuckle at my actions.

"It must've been hard to pretend like you didn't know me all day, Nico-chan." I heard her say. I was too focused on kissing her neck to respond, but it was true. Seeing her in her bathing suit made me want to touch her all day.

Since we're in our bathing suits, I was being careful not to leave any suspicious marks. I forgot to mention how much I love bathing suits. Such little clothing made everything a whole lot easier.

"N-Nico-chan, let's go into the closet. We can't get caught."

I left one more kiss on her jawline before allowing her to open the door to the supply closet and pull me in. Usually, that door would've been locked, but knowing Maki, she probably got something done. I locked the door behind us and turned the lights on, wanting to see all of her beauty. I strode back up to Maki, connecting my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. I ran my hands up her sides to her back, tugging on her bathing suit string in attempt to take it off of her.

Seeing that the string undid, I brought my hands up to the last strings by her neck to fully remove the bikini top. Her top fell to the ground, as planned, so I spun her around to lean her against the door. Since she now had something for support, I decided to actually get to work. I placed my mouth onto her breast, sucking the skin there. With my hand, I groped her other breast. Her nipples were already hard from the stimulation, something that I found a bit amusing.

I took her nipple in my mouth, circling my tongue around the bud. Maki let out a loud moan, a sound that was music to my ears. She had an amazing singing voice, but this voice was even better.

I flicked the bud with my tongue, eliciting another gasp from Maki. Gently, I bit down, still working with my tongue. I looked up at Maki, who had a hand over her mouth, which was probably a good idea seeing we were still in a public place. Even through her hand, I could hear her moans. The idea of having to stay quiet turned me on even more.

I switched sides, now working on her right breast. I repeated the same process that I did on the other, earning just about the same response. I let my hands move down to her hips, where I started to slide down her bikini panties. I began to move lower, stopping at her navel. I dragged my tongue across the area, causing a slight shudder from Maki. I lowered even further until I was level with her vulva.

I first paid my attention to her thighs, biting them, again not hard enough to leave any marks. I wanted to built up her want for me. My mouth moved closer to her folds, only for me to remove my mouth and move to the other thigh. From my vantage point, the wetness of Maki's arousal was highly noticeable.

"N-Nico-chan... please..." I heard Maki's shaky voice call from above me. Her face was red and her hand was cupped over her mouth.

"Please what, Maki-chan?" I asked, my voice deeper than its usual pitch.

"P-Please touch my..." I smirked at the response. She didn't exactly finish her sentence, probably being too embarrassed to do so, but she did give an effort. As a reward, I gave her what she wished.

I placed my mouth on her vulva, giving a long lick. Maki let out a loud, muffled moan at the contact and placed her hand on my head. I maneuvered my tongue through her folds, collecting all of her juices. I closed my mouth upon her entrance, where I began to tease with my tongue.

"Nico-chan...!" Her muffled voice came from above me. Her voice and her wetness in my mouth brought a roaring fire to my core. Tired of the teasing, I finally stuck my tongue into her. I swirled my tongue, pushing it in and out of her.

A high pitch moan left Maki's mouth, her juices flooding into mine. I knew that it would end quickly, seeing how sensitive Maki was to things like this. I licked her clean and moved up to her lips for kiss. She was a panting mess, a beautiful one. Doing her a favor, I brought up her bikini panties and collected her top.

"Here's this again." I said to her. "Do you want me to help put it back on?"

She responded with a quick nod as she recovered from her climax. She turned around, her back to me so I could tie it back on.

"Hold it in place for me, 'kay?" I handed her the top and she did so. I grabbed the strings and tied them neatly like they were before.

"Um, what about you, Nico-chan?"

"Ahh, it's fine. It's nothing I can't handle later on." I responded. I giggled when I saw her ears turn red, understanding the meaning behind my words. Once I was sure we looked natural, I unlocked the door and quickly walked out, not wanting to be seen be anyone who happened to be entering or exiting the bathroom, Maki doing the same.

"So, would you like to swim, Nishikino-san?"


End file.
